powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rie Kanegawa
}|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}}|label = EarthXros Pink Ranger |label2 = XrosForce Orange Ranger |label3 = XrosLegends Pink Ranger |label4 = SpiritXros Green Ranger |label5 = Jungle Steel White Ranger |label6 = XrosFighters Pink Ranger |gender = Female|season = EarthXros XrosForce XrosLegends SpiritXros Jungle Steel XrosFighters Beast Steel SCANNERZ|color = Pink Orange Green White|complex2 = }|width=300|height=200|position=center|left=0}} SpiritXros Green Ranger |label7 = BEAST Steel Pink Ranger |label8 = SCANNERZ Pink Ranger }} Rie Kanegawa is the EarthXros, XrosLegends, BEAST Steel, SCANNERZ and XrosHeroes Pink Rangers. She is also the SpiritXros Green Ranger, the XrosForce Orange Ranger and the Jungle Steel White Ranger. Character History EarthXros Rie was chosen to answer the call of the Earth along with four other teenagers. She entered the human world as a Mii, but she was turned into a human when she got her morpher. XrosForce TbA XrosLegends Rie decides to find her power just by finding her XrosLegends Morpher and her XrosLegends Ranger Keys. SpiritXros TbA Jungle Steel TbA XrosFighters TbA BEAST Steel Rie was dating Jaesun when suddenly the two found the B-Steel Morphers. SCANNERZ Rie decided that she was gonna help with the project, and there she met Flarebird. XrosHeroes Rie was called to help and he accepted the call, along with , , , and . Personality EarthXros Rie is commonly a nice girl, but she sometimes can get angry whenever you either say or spell her name incorrectly. XrosForce see above XrosLegends Rie is a passionate, graceful girl now. SpiritXros see above Jungle Steel Rie is generally kinder. XrosFighters Rie's competitive side shows more dominance in her personality. BEAST Steel see above XrosHeroes Rie is generally more kind-hearted than she was in Jungle Steel. She also loses her berserk button. EarthXros Pink Ranger Arsenal Morpher * EarthXros Morpher * EarthXros Power Medals ** Pink Ranger Medal ** Wildcat Zord Medal Weapon * Wildcat Claws Zord * Wildcat EarthXros Zord XrosForce Orange Ranger TbA XrosLegends Pink Ranger Arsenal Morpher * Legend Morpher * Legendary Ranger Keys Weapons * Xros Cutlass * Xros Pistol * Xros Arrow Zord * XrosLegend Jet Zord SpiritXros Green Ranger Arsenal Morpher * SpiritXros BraceMorpher * Spirit Crystals Jungle Steel White Ranger TbA XrosFighters Pink Ranger TbA BEAST Steel Pink Ranger TbA XrosHeroes Pink Ranger Arsenal Morpher * XrosSpinner * Hero Crystals Weapons * TbA Zord * TbA Trivia * She was originally going to be portrayed by Sasaki Nozomi. * Rie is the true leader of the EarthXros team. * Rie is from a different family from the other W-S H PR/SS characters that share her last name, Kanegawa. * In the EarthXros intro, shouts her name pronounced incorrectly and then she runs offscreen and fights him. * This problem is solved in the XrosLegends intro when she waves hi to the viewer, and in the XrosHeroes intro when she is shown checking her phone. * She originates as a Wii Sports Club CPU named Rie. ** Turns out, her human form is also based on Rie. * Rie is tied with for the most seasons record for a female character. * She, and are examples of characters who have a physical and a voice actor in PR, like James Navarro from Saban's Power Rangers Dino Charge. See also * Rie Shirogane - counterpart in Earth-10 * Rie Saiten/Whitefang - counterpart in Earth-15 Category:Pink Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Female Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Female White Ranger Category:Power Rangers EarthXros (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers XrosLegends (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers SpiritXros Category:Power Rangers Jungle Steel (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers: SCANNERZ Category:Orange Ranger Category:Power Rangers XrosForce (Wild-Spirited Heart) Category:Power Rangers: BEAST Steel Category:Power Rangers XrosFighters Category:Female Category:PR Tomboys